Mykonid
Mykonid - '''Drapieżny gatunek grzybów. O Mykonidzie Mykonidy to inteligentne grzyby posiadające humanoidalną postać. Czczą boga Psilofyra. Można je spotkać w podziemnym świecie Podmroku, jak również na Mechanusie. Są ostrożnymi istotami, nienawidzącymi przemocy i pragnącymi jedynie życia w spokoju. Nie używają mówionego języka. Z wyglądu mykonidy można określić jako chodzące muchomory, posiadające ręce i nogi. Ich ciała są gąbczaste i jakby napompowane, a jego barwa waha się od purpurowej do szarej. Ich szerokie stopy mają szczątkowe palce, a pulchne dłonie wyposażone są w dwa grube palce i przeciwstawny kciuk. Ich społeczność posiada wiele wyspecjalizowanych grup, zwanych '''kręgami. Jeśli zostaną zmuszone do walki, mykonidy walczą przy pomocy pięści, wolą jednak bronić się poprzez wypuszczenie chmury zarodników. Im mykonid jest starszy, tym większa ilością typów broni zarodnikowej dysponuje. Wszystkie posiadają zarodniki alarmowe, zawiadamiające przebywających w pobliżu pobratymców o zagrożeniu. Większość używa także zarodników reprodukcyjnych, które, użyte w odpowiednim czasie, przywołują na świat zarodek nowego, potrzebnego członka społeczeństwa. Zarodniki reprodukcyjne są także wypuszczane przy śmierci mykonida. Zarodniki więzi, dostępne tylko części mykonidów, przede wszystkim wykorzystywane podczas letargu, mogą być jednak wykorzystane także do komunikacji, pozwalając innej istocie połączyć się telepatycznie z mykonidem. Nie jest to jednak całkiem bezpieczne - dla niektórych zarodniki godowe mogą być trujące. Zarodniki uspokajające wprawiają istotę, w którą zostały wystrzelone, w stan podobny do paraliżu. Halucynatory używane są głównie podczas letargu, wystrzelone jednak w kierunku napastnika przyprawiają go o brutalne halucynacje, skutkujące trudnym do przewidzenia zachowaniem. Zarodniki animacyjne znajdują się w dyspozycji jedynie króla mykonidów. Zainfekowane nimi martwe ciało zostaje porośnięte czerwonawym grzybem, przy pomocy którego król może kontrolować trupa niczym niewolnika. Ożywiona w ten sposób istota pozostaje na służbie do momentu, kiedy procesy gnilne w ciele naruszą je zbyt mocno, by było w stanie dalej funkcjonować. Mykonidy boją się śmiertelnie światła słonecznego i nigdy z własnej woli nie wychodzą na powierzchnię. Mykonidy są generalnie pokojową rasą, w pełni oddaną swej pracy i letargowi. Nie zaobserwowano nigdy niepokoju, przemocy czy też niezgody pomiędzy tymi istotami. Zmuszone do walki, starają się nie zabijać przeciwników. Przemoc wpływa bardzo negatywnie na ich doznania w czasie letargu. Mykonidy nie przepadają za humanoidami, które uważają za agresywne, szalone istoty zajęte wyłącznie podbojem i zniszczeniem. Napotykane humanoidy zawsze są podejrzewane o złe zamiary i traktowane nieufnie. W Podmroku mykonidy wyszukują sobie na siedziby jaskinie położone w oddali i ukryciu przed siedliskami humanoidów i innych nieprzyjaznych istot. Ponieważ lubią wilgoć, mieszkają zwykle w pobliżu podziemnych jezior lub strumieni. Wysyłają czasem patrole do innych tuneli, poszukując ciał istot, które król mógłby animować. Właściwie jest to jedyna sytuacja, w której można spotkać mykonidy poza ich siedzibą. Siedziba zbudowana jest wokół zwalisk głazów porośniętych mchem. Na tych głazach odbywa się letarg, na nich również mykonidy śpią. Duży obszar ogrodowy leży w pobliżu wody. Tutaj hodowane są grzyby, służące za pożywienie i jako substraty do mikstur wytwarzanych przez króla. Zmarli króle chowani są z honorami wśród głazów, natomiast zmarłe mykonidy grzebane są w pobliżu ogrodów. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear W tej części jest tylko kilku Mykonidów. Jeden z nich znajduje się przed bramami odgradzającymi wejście do Podziemnej Rzeki od lasu. Osaczony przez tajemniczą białą chmurę mykonid umiera. Chmurę wydzielają jego gruczoły, jest to oznaka starzenia się i umierania tego gatunku. Jeśli Jaheira jest w drużynie, użyje swoich zdolności druidzkich do porozumienia się z grzybem. Wskaże on coś na północy. Jednak nie da się go uratować, zginie. Pojawi sie kolejny - Starszy Mykonid. Jaheira może z nim porozmawiać. Mykonid twierdzi, że stąpają po ziemi w której mykonid zginął i nie powinni tu być. Mykonid pragnie zemsty i z paroma innymi mykonidami atakuje. Kilku przedstawicieli tego gatunku znajduje się w Podziemnej Rzece. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Mykonidów można spotkać w dosłownie kilku miejscach: * W kanałach pod Miedzianym Diademem. * W wyzwaniu Ducha w Czarowięzach. * W Gaju Druidów nieopodal kryjówki Faldorn. * W Podmroku, niezamieszkane części. Kategoria:Przeciwnicy